Pidove (Pokémon)
|} Pidove (Japanese: マメパト Mamepato) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 21, which evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Pidove is a mainly gray, pigeon-like Pokémon. It has golden, oval eyes and a tuft of feathers atop its rounded head. It has a short, black beak with a bulbous pink , and a black patch on the nape of its neck. There is a wide, heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest. Pidove's black wings have a thick gray stripe down the side. It has pink feet with black talons. Pidove is not particularly intelligent. While it always listens to its Trainer's commands, it does not always understand them. In , the Pidove are so forgetful that they don't even remember their own names. Having no fear of people, flocks of Pidove are often found in city parks and plazas, though they can also be seen in grasslands and rural areas. The cooing of these flocks can be very noisy. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Pidove In Enter Iris and Axew!, after was attacked by a flock of Pidove that later flew away, one was left behind. He battled and eventually her. She evolved into a in A Venipede Stampede!, and then into an in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. Other A flock of Pidove appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. They were the last obstacle in the Wishing Bell Festival contest. Multiple Pidove appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being ; some of the wild Pidove appeared in a flashback. Minor appearances A flock of Pidove debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. A flock of Pidove appeared in Enter Iris and Axew!. Ash attempted to catch one, but he was attacked by the other members of its flock. After that, they flew away, except for one that he later catches. Multiple Pidove appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change!, where they, along with groups of and , needed help from Ash and . A Pidove made a cameo appearance in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. A 's Pidove appeared in Dreams by the Yard Full!. Multiple Pidove appeared in a flashback in The Bloom Is on Axew!. A Trainer's Pidove appeared on a computer screen in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. Multiple Trainers' Pidove appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. Multiple Pidove appeared in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. A Pidove appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. A Pidove appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Where Did You Go, Audino?. A Pidove appeared in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!. Two Pidove appeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. Multiple Pidove appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Multiple Pidove appeared in Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!. A Pidove appeared in Crisis from the Underground Up!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!. Multiple Pidove appeared in A Maractus Musical!. Multiple Pidove appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Pidove appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Pidove appeared in A Call for Brotherly Love!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A Pidove appeared in Baffling the Bouffalant!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being wild. Two Pidove appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1. Multiple Pidove appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Multiple Pidove appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. Two Pidove appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. Multiple Pidove appeared in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. A Pidove briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, with some under the ownership of a Trainer and others being wild. Two Pidove appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, both under the ownership of a Trainer. Multiple Pidove appeared in Lost at the League!, all under the ownership of a Trainer. A Pidove appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. A Pidove appeared in Saving Braviary!. Multiple Pidove appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! as some of the Pokémon living at N's hideout. Multiple Pidove appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, with one of them appearing in a fantasy. Two Pidove appeared in The Island of Illusions!, with one appearing as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet and the other appearing in a flashback, under the ownership of a Trainer at the islet's Pokémon Center. A Pidove appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A flock of Pidove appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Pidove appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Pidove appeared in Go, Go Gogoat! as a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. A Pidove appeared in The Dream Continues!. A Pidove appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Pidove appeared in PBW5. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Pidove appeared in Choices. A Pidove is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency. It first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action. has a Pidove which he used to battle in Accumula Town in Letting Go. A Pidove appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. A Pidove appeared in Up in the Air. A Pidove appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. acquired a Pidove by the time he reached Castelia City in The Case of the Missing Pokémon. Later, in Driftveil City, he evolved into Tranquill. Three Pidove appeared in Flying Type. A Pidove liberated by Team Plasma appeared in a flashback in Pokédex Lecture. Prior to Unforgettable Memories, a young Hugh was given a Pidove by his grandfather. A Trainer's Pidove appeared in Angry Boy and PS541. In the Pocket Monsters BW Good Partners manga A Pidove appeared in BWGP02 under the ownership of Takurō. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Pinwheel Forest (inner)}} , Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex, Castelia City Pinwheel Forest (outer) (N's Pokémon)}} |area= }} |} |} or }} , , and ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Mystery Egg Ash's Pidove|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|1|December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |Secret Egg Ash's Pidove|English|United States|1|April 27 to May 31, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |Secret Egg Ash's Pidove|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|June 1 to 26, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pidove}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=520 |name2=Tranquill |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=521 |name3=Unfezant |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Pidove is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 264. * Pidove was the first Who's That Pokémon? for the . * Pidove was designed by Reiko Tanoue.http://www.pokebeach.com/2010/09/pokemon-peer-interview-translations Origin Pidove seems to be based on . Name origin Pidove is a combination of pigeon and dove. Mamepato may be a combination of 忠実 mame (diligent) or 豆 mame (prefix meaning tiny) and 鳩 hato (pigeon). In other languages or and |de=Dusselgurr|demeaning=From and |fr=Poichigeon|frmeaning=From and pigeon |es=Pidove|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pidove|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=콩둘기 Kongdulgi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=豆豆鴿 / 豆豆鸽 Dòudòugē|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese and . |ru=Пидав Pidav|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Pidove External links |} de:Dusselgurr es:Pidove fr:Poichigeon it:Pidove ja:マメパト zh:豆豆鸽